


The World Without You

by LordLuminous



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLuminous/pseuds/LordLuminous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, a Demon and an Angel from two separate worlds fell in love on the battlefield of war. Even though they were bound by the fate of misfortune, they struggled for peace and loved one another. Their names were Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden and this is their story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Without You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: You might see a similar story on Fanfic.net/Wattpad/ArchiveOfOurOwn defending on where you are reading this from. Please comment/review below and tell me what you think? If you want I can continue this. Thanks and have a nice day~ But should I continue this?

I was reading my book, just reading like I always do. Not like it matter really I’ll be going to battle soon so it may as well be the last book I ever read. I’m not mad about having to go to battle but more like I’m just pissed that I meant not even finish this book. I want to know how it ends but seriously… Someone stop time because I’m not happy right now and sure enough my day is going to get 10x more worse than it already is.

My pet, Nini, flew around me gleefully buzzing with joy. He’s usually always happy like this; it lightens my mood a lot. I stick my palm out and Nini flies into it. It’s so small and cute but it can be a force to reckon with. I’m not sure really, but Nini is a bug with sense and that’s not something many bugs have. I wish I could teach him Telepathy Magic, which would be so useful. I stared down on my book as soon as Nini landed my palms. I looked up and smiled him.

The door swung open. It was my best friend, Lucy Heartfilia. She was as cheerful as ever, and she usually is; not that there is anything wrong with that, I love Lucy’s company a lot but I’m just in a bad mood and I’m kinda reading here. Her long blonde hair actually looked really good in the sunlight with her white dress and wings slightly curled, but she looked like she wanted to say something. I fixed my attention on her while holding my book.

“Hey, everyone’s downstairs let’s go!” Lucy’s warm smile changed as she saw my book. She understands that I love reading, I mean I read her books too; she’s a pretty good novelist. Lucy knows how I feel about being disturbed while reading but when it’s her I usually make exceptions. This is actually not normal of me because it’s reading over anyone. I’m sorta glad she is the exception though because no one else will ever be, except maybe the general too… but no one else. Not even my teammates Jet and Droy.

“Uh, sure I’ll be down in a minute.” I say nervously trying not to sound rude. In no way do I want to sound displeased in front of her. She worries too much not that it isn’t sweet but I don’t want that kind of attention. Nini buzzed around Lucy, she is very fond him.

“Ok come down soon though, it’s a blast down there.” She paused for a moment. “Although you might not hear it from here, but it is!” Lucy and I giggled. There was something about her that I could never say no too; I guess I know how her boyfriend, Natsu, feels right now. But she sure is lucky to have found a soul mate like him; he always protects her no matter what and has a tendency to say something sweet without even realizing how romantic he is.

“Sure,” I put a bookmark on my page and put the book down and got up. We went down to the party together. Nine didn’t follow me, I think he fell asleep but that was okay. As we were walking down the stairs, I looked around. Lucy wasn’t joking when she said its blast. It was party central in the castle, drinks, laughter, and singing filled the air. The General, Makarov Dreyar, always does this: a party before the battle. I think its way of saying ‘We might be putting our lives in danger but never forget the bond you share with your comrades’ and even if that is the saying then it’s pretty good because were the strongest brigade the angels have against our enemies. Our bond together is what makes us so powerful. We care about each other and the General doesn’t look at us like mere foot soldiers that are sacrifices to cause, sometimes the General worries about us like a parent does with their child; its great but he knows when he needs to make a tough choice.

By the time we got down the stairs, there were lots of drinks on the floor. The smell of booze wasn’t the only thing in the air; couples were dancing away in air. Lucy managed to help on the way to the table without getting shoved aside by drunk angels walking around tipsy. Seriously we need alcohol control people, but then again can I blame them? You’re about to die in battle and this is the last time you’ll be able to party. Maybe I’d do it to... Maybe.

We sat at the few remaining tables that didn’t have booze slipped all over it. The party sure was great, but I do miss my book. Lucy eased herself as she sat next to me, I on the other hand tried to fix my hair, it messed up a little but is pulled in back behind my ear so it doesn’t bother me.

“Yeah, I bet you regret this.” Lucy laughed. It was sorta funny because I was but I didn’t want to make her sad, I care way too much to do that.

“Not really, I’m just kinda of hungry though. We should have stopped by the counter to get some food before we sat down.” I moaned, realizing we might lose our seats if we leave now. The only reason that matters is because I don’t like sitting on a booze-covered table. As Lucy and I were going to get up, somebody grabbed Lucy. When I turned around, I realize Lucy wasn’t grabbed away she was hugged from behind by her pink haired boyfriend Natsu Dragneel, who was conveniently drunk.

“Lucy… Let’s dance please…” Natsu giggled with glee as he held on to her. The expression on his face was serious and soft and his eyes completely filled with emotions. Lucy looked relax, she smile as she leaned on him. She placed her hand on his cheeks. I had never seen Natsu get drunk and even if he would I don’t think he would be a passionate one, I thought maybe and angry drunk but I guess I was wrong.

“Oh my beloved, I will but I’m hungry right now and Levy’s waiting.” Lucy teased Natsu. She almost giggled.

“I’ll feed you with my kisses. You won’t get hungry, and you’ll forget what hunger even is. So please stay…” Natsu voice spoke passionately as he held Lucy a little tighter. He didn’t want to seem to let go. I stood there awkwardly deciding if I should interrupt. Should I do it because I’m single and jealous or because I don’t want to be left alone in this mess? I wish I had someone who’d embrace me like that…

“Just give him a chance, he didn’t even have the courage to ask you that question without deciding to get drunk” a voice stepped into the couple passionate moment. I was Gray Fullbuster, an angel and friend out ours. He stood there smiling shirtless and in long white pants.

“I don’t want to leave but I also want to get some food for me and Levy” Lucy said worriedly trying to decide.

“Don’t worry I got it. Levy stay with Lucy and Natsu so they don’t get out of hand okay?” Gray laughed.

“Sure!” I agreed.                                                                                   

The rest of the time Gray was gone Natsu and Lucy repeatedly kissed each other while hugging. A part of me wanted to scream ‘get a room’ but they were acting so cute I just couldn’t. But seriously I am very tempted right now. By the time Gray got back with our food, I was already too tried to care. Lucy and I ate our food, she was faster than I was mostly because of Natsu but I was taking my time. Gray kept me company when Natsu and Lucy left to dance. He said something about how Natsu had something to tell Lucy.

The General stepped up to the podium; he was drinking earlier but looks fine. I guess he has a strong alcohol control. “My angels, we will be departing for battle in 12 hours from now. Do not fear it; we can overcome this challenge just like any other. Our bonds as Brigade make us stronger! We embrace our challenges and conqueror them! We battle the demons, we stand and rise above! You will never be alone on the battlefield; someone will have your back or support you! Do not forget it!” The General’s voice roared just as everyone cheered. I think we knew what we were getting ourselves into but it didn’t really make a difference, our bonds made us stronger.  I love our bond; it fills me with strength.

After the party had ended the other angels including me, had gotten their gear ready and set. Everyone was preparing for the up-coming battle that we will be fighting in next. I couldn’t help but want to laugh because we were all risking our lives in a war that has lasted so long. I wonder all the time, how long will we kill each other? When will this war end? I’m just so tired of losing people I care about…

Once we ready our gear, General Dreyar leads us to the battlefield. We descend with our wings, flying through the skies. We are determined, and we will not back down.

“Levy! Stay near us okay?” Her teammate Droy hollered out while flying beside. He wore white battle armor similar to hers. Beside him was Jet with the same look of concern that washed over me like I was a baby or something.

Levy muttered under her breath “I can take care of myself guys, you don’t have to worry so much…” but Droy could obviously hear her loud and clear. He tried not to make a scene of it, but he looked like he would yell. I get that he wants to protect me but watching over me would not be safe for him as much.

Once we got the battlefield, we landed in our instructed areas to battle in and face the Demons. I landed perfectly with my teammates Jet and Droy who were serious with expression and look deadly insane. I looked around to no demons; all I saw was rubble and broken houses and stores all of which are abandoned. There were blood stains on the streets; it broke my heart to see it. So many lives we could have saved. I wonder if we ended in the wrong place. Every part of my body was scared and excited at the same time. It was so strange I didn’t know demon hid at all. You’d expect them to be more abrasive for being known as sadistically maniacs.

“So where ar-“ I try to say something but Jet feels the need to cover my mouth. He starts looking around intense. I guess he doesn’t want me to give our location away. It’s a fair reason to cover my mouth, but still could he wave or give me a sign.

I heard footsteps in the distance coming toward us and immediately ever fiber in my body tensed, I was ready to attack. Jet let go of me and then moved to the side and began to take cover. I did the same and Droy followed. We hid behind a bunch of giant rubble and waiting for the Demons to pass us.

Jet used hand signs to say that were going ambush them depending on their numbers. It was a good plan but I’m more worried about the level of strength we will have to face. Many times Demons have come in small groups with lots of strength. There was no guarantee that we won’t run into through with just a small group of Demons. I was going to tell him that when the footsteps approached. It was just a couple footsteps, it sounded like a group of possibly 5 or 6 Demons. I covered my mouth to withholding almost breathing.

“I thought you said you heard a voice?” one Demon growled.

“Well, it came from this direction. Maybe they moved from the place?” The other one gulp. He sounded afraid of the other guy.

“Let’s move then!” The Demon growled again.

“R-Right” The Demons said together and moved along.

After they left, the three of us got out hiding. I sent signs to others about moving their way and ambushing them one at a time. It was a risky plan but it was all we against the group of Demons. I was hoping they’d yes.

Sadly that was the case. An attack came our way and we scattered. We were now separated from each other. I stood alone against two Demons one holding a mace and the other a sword, both grinning at me. They must have realized we were hiding and waited for us to come out so they could play. I felt nauseous in their presence, everything about them made me want to throw up. All the bloodlust was overwhelming. This is war. I’m going to die here.

One of them lunged at me. I dodged effectively and use my Solid Script magic to block the second. They both came at me with their attacks, I took a defensive stance and began my best to dodge, block, and redirect their attacks. My plan was to tire them out and strike once their weakened. Of course the just had to be in a team…

I sighed with annoyance. “You guys sure don’t like going easy on a girl do you?” I grinned mockingly at them. It ticked them off to see someone as small as me talk with such an attitude, but that’s what I wanted. Men. They can be caught off guard when their pride is tested, and that is a proven fact, be they Demon, Angel or Human. They decided to come at me one-on-one, I guess I should thank my attitude for that one. Sword-Demon thought he was so tough so he decided to come at me alone. I want to yell ‘great idea genius, why don’t you just drop your weapon while you’re at it because you clearly don’t have a brain.’ but I urged myself not to provoke them.

Once again he dashes at me and swings. I duck and use my Solid Script and hit him in the belly. He jumps back to me unfazed and swings down. I step to the side.

“Solid Script: Air!” I screamed as I created many Air shaped words in the air that surrounded me. I directed them to the Sword-Demon. It hit him directly, successfully destroying him. I was doing well so far, I wasn’t tried and I could still stand, all that was left was that other Demon. Well here goes nothing. I stared down the Mace-Demon who was stunned.

The Mace-Demon looked pretty upset, well furious but he lunged at me recklessly cursing, again he might as well give up. I use the opportunity to create a hole with my Solid Script making the demon fall into the ground; I then create Fire scripts with my magic and throw several at him until he is dead. I sigh in relief only to realize I have to go help my teammate too, I hope there okay.

I run off to find them. I ran past boulders and jumped over large rumble. There was an intense shaking in the area. It must be Droy’s plants; the area must not be stable. I have to find the others!

I run along more until I see them battle a single Demon. He was pushing Droy and Jet back, no, they were losing pretty badly. I raced toward them. I was terrified, I didn’t want to lose. I ran as fast as I could to help them. By the time I had gotten there I found Jet had been beaten to a pulp. He was on the ground, injured but alive. I sighed in relief. As I was running toward Jet he muttered.

“R-Run… Hurry…” Jet was almost out of breath, he could barely speak a word properly. I was going to cry right there, but I realize that boulders were falling toward us. I was right, the area was unstable and could collapse. We need to leave. But the Demon behind me had other plans.

Droy was thrown across the floor in front of me; I looked down and kneeled to help him. I screamed his name but he was unconscious. I quickly looked up and stared at the Demon in front of me who threw Droy. There was he was, tall; long spiky black hair slicked back; red eyes and long maroon colored horns. His long maroon devil wings extended, he wasn’t wearing a shirt, and it made him look muscular. He had round steel stud around his body: 3 on each arm, 2 on each side of his nose and 4 on each location an eyebrow should be. His expression was cold and dark, he looked ready to kill us all in an instant. As I stood up, he was peering over us with a killer look in his eye and instantly my day got 10x worse.

_~To Be Continued_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I may or may not continue this, tell me what you think okay guys?


End file.
